dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half-Jinn (Racial Progression)
Half-Jinn Hit Die: d8. Requirements * Race: Any non-outsider (cannot already be an outsider). Class Skills The half-jinn’s racial skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Spot (Wis). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are racial Features of the Half-Jinn progression. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Half-Jinn gain proficiency with all simple and martial weapons, but not with any armor. Ability Boost (Ex): As a Half-Jinn gains racial hit dice, her ability scores increase as noted on Table: The Half-Jinn. Improved Initiative (Ex): A Half-Jinn gains Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. Natural armor increase (Ex): A Half-Jinn has a natural armor bonus of +1 or her existing bonus increases by 1. Bonus Language: At the 2nd and 6th level of her racial progression, a Half-Jinn may learn an elemental language (Auran, Aquan, Ignan, Terran) or an alignment language (Abyssal, Celestial or Infernal). If she already knows all these, she cannot benefit from this ability. Spell-Like Ability: At the 2nd level of her racial progression, a Half-Jinn may choose either ''invisibility'' or ''speak with animals'' as a spell-like ability to be used once per day. At the 6th level of her racial progression, she may choose again from these two spells. If she chooses the same spell again, she can use it an additional time per day. Change Size (Sp): At the 4th level of her racial progression, a Half-Jinn can magically change a creature’s size. This works just like an enlarge person or reduce person spell (the Half-Jinn chooses when using the ability), except that the ability can work on the Half-Jinn as well. A Fortitude save negates the effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell and can be used once per day. At the 8th level of her racial progression, she learns to use it a second time per day. Darkvision (Ex): At the 4th level of her racial progression, a Half-Jinn gains darkvision out to 60 ft. Becoming (Ex): At the 8th level of her racial progression, the Half-Jinn actively becomes a Half-Jinn and is forevermore treated like a native outsider. She gains an additional +2 to her Strength score, stacking with the increase from ability boost. She also learns to use ''plane shift'' once per week. Notes The Half-Jinn progression is what I like to call a racial progression. It can be considered somewhat similar to savage progression, but instead allows the character to continue gaining Hit Dice, allowing the character taking it to spread perks gained from the creature in question over multiple levels. While the Half-Dragon template has a three level savage progression, its racial progression is more akin to the Dragon Disciple prestige class. By the time the savage progression has been finished, the creature is, for all intents and purposes, a member of the race or template that the racial progression bestows. This particular racial progression is tailored to bestow a Half-Jinn template, which is meant to be a cross between a human and a Janni resulting from intercourse between members of the two races. This progression can be taken either at 1st level, or, with DM fiat, at later levels. Since humans and janni look alike enough to be confused for one another, taking the progression later on presents no viable rift or discrepancy within the character, if he or she conciliates with her racial ambiguity only later in life. ---- Note on Back to footer: I am not sure what to put here. Feel free to change this into anything appropriate. Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Racial Progression